


Becoming the trollhunter

by SailorYue



Series: Trollhunter Nomura [1]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Trollhunter nomura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: What if Nomura was the one to find the amulet that morning? Thus is the story of Trollhunter Nomura.





	Becoming the trollhunter

**Author's Note:**

> If you go to trollhunter-nomura.tumblr.com you can see concepts and artwork of her armor and other snippets.

Zelda Nomura was not in the best of moods. Her alarm didn't go off, so she was running late. And her bottle of favorite perfume fell off her dresser and all over her shoes. She didn't have time to scrub it off of her either, so she had a very strong perfume scent to her. 

She was lucky she didn't have to deal with Bular tonight, as Bular already hated human perfumes and cologns and would most likely kill her had she had to be near him. But tonight a peice of the bridge was coming in and that would keep Bular occupied at least this evening.

But that didn't change the fact that due to all these circumstances she was going to be late for work. As she approached the drain canal she contemplated taking a shortcut. The sewers went all over Arcadia, and if she used those she'd be much faster in her toll form. 

She jumped down to the bottom and looked for an access grate. As she approached one, she heard a voice.

ZELDA NOMURA

This caused her to pause. No one ever called her by her first name. Not even her boss. She went on high alert. She may be trapped in her human form, but she was ready to fight if it came to her.

ZELDA NOMURA

It called again. She noticed it was coming from a nearby pile of rocks. She walked slowly towards it and realized it was no ordinary pile of rocks. They looked more like troll remains to her. And the voice was coming from it. Her heart pounded as she shifted some out of the way to spot a glowing blue object.

No way. 

It seemed to pulse as she lifted it to examine it.

ZELDA NOMURA

Her mouth felt dry. She quickly looked around to ensure she was alone, that no one could possibly see her with it. Least of all Bular. When she was sure she was alone, she shoved it into her purse and headed back to the street above. At this point she was beyond late, and the shortcut wasn't worth it. Heart racing she headed to the museum, wondering how to explain her tardyness to her boss.

As she ran off, six eyes seemed to glow from the sewer grate she was originally going to take.

"It chose a human!!" A voice shouted, ducking back into the shadows. 

....

It was late in the evening as Nomura walked out of the bathroom having just come out of the shower, finally smelling normal for once today. As she toweled off her hair she reached into her purse and pulled out the amulet, still marveling that she was now in possession of Merlin's treasure. As she stared at it, the words on the outer most part changed, cycling thru different languages from trollish, which she knew vaugly by reading but not how to speak, thru various other languages till it landed on English. 

"For the glory of Merlin..."

Before she could finish, there was a knock on the door. She wasn't expecting any visitors at this hour. She reached for one of her decorative swords she had on display, that she just so happened to keep nice and sharp, and opened the door; only to find the last thing she ever expected: a four-armed, six eyed troll.

"Salutations good madam, I am..." He trailed off, noticing the sword in her hand. And immediatly held up his hands. "Oh dear."

Nomura tightened her grip on the sword, pointing it at him. Mind racing she had to think quick, she couldn't let known she knew more than she should.

"Who, and What... Are you?" She said, with a slight firm scowl.

The troll held up his four hands as she pointed the sword at his nose.

"Blinkous Galadrigal, at your service. You may call me Blinky if you'd like." he gave a gesture with one of his hands, before holding it back up. "I promise I mean you no harm."

He gave a small grin, blinking his eyes almost out of sync. Nomura slowly backed up letting the troll inside.

"That answers the 'who' not the 'what.' I've never seen something like you in my life. And I want to know why you're at my apartment."

"I am, to put it simple, a troll. A creature who lives under this Fair city of Arcadia. As for the reason I am here, we saw that you had found the Amulet of Merlin this morning."

At this point Nomura put the sword down on the table and picked up the amulet.

"This thing? It knew my name." She knew exactly what it was, but continued to feign ignorance. Centuries of subterfuge in the making. "What is it exactly?"

"It's an amulet created by Merlin himself to protect both your world and ours." The troll continued.

"From what, exactly?" She asked.

"Evil trolls called Gumm-gumms. We can go in-depth if you'd like, when we return to troll market."

Something about how he said that caught her attention.

"We? Are there other trolls outside my door?" She opened the door to an empty hallway.

Blinky steepled his fingers. "There is another troll, but he is outside. He unfortunately was too large to fit thru the door."

There was a gentle tap on the window, which Blinky gestured towards. Nomura opened the window and saw below it was a rather large troll covered in green moss-like fur. He waved at her.

"Meet ARRRGGGH. My closeest companion."

"Hello." The other troll said in a gruff voice, giving Nomura a rather toothy grin. She gave a light wave back.

Pulling her head back into her apartment she looked over at the other troll.

"So, what does this mean for me exactly, like how does this work?" She gestured at the amulet.

"Well, if you read the inscription on the amulet, it will adorn you in magical armor to allow you to fight the evil trolls. Have you had a chance to read it yet?"

She tucked a hair behind her ear, "No, not really."

Blinky tapped a finger on his chin. "Perhaps it would be best if we adjourn to the nearby park before you try."

Nomura quirked an eyebrow, before grabbing her keys, following the troll to the park just across the street.

....

"Now, if you were to read the inscription, it will grant you the armor."

Nomura nodded, looking at the amulet's inscription. 

"For the Glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command." 

In an instant, the amulet floated out of her hand and she suddenly felt weightless. Silvery blue peices of armor floated and covered her body. She landed to the ground almost soundlessly. She looked over herself taking in the transformation. The armor, silver with blue glowing runes, felt as if it was lighter than air, but also very durable. The armor covered her fore arms, her chest area and her legs completely, tho her biseps were merely covered by a seemingly dragon scaled mail. She turned around to get a glimpse of what she could, peering over the shoulder pauldrons and noted the plate skirt that protected her hips and thighs. She halfway wanted to transform to also see how it would look in her troll form. She noted that right at this moment she did not have a helmet, wondering if the amulet would provide one if needed? She marveled at how light the armor was, and flexible.

"Magnificently done, Madam...?" Blinky trailed off realizing that he did not know the trollhunter's name.

Nomura, distracted at admiring herself, introduced herself. "Zelda Nomura."

"Ah, Master Zelda!" Blinky said with a grin.

She realized her mistake. "No, do not call me that. You can call me "Ms Nomura if you like, or just Nomura, but never use my first name."

Blinky held up to of his hands. "My apologies Master Nomura."

She shook her head obviously she wouldn't be able to get him to not call her 'master.'

"Now, all that is missing is the sword of Daylight, and the transformation will be complete."

"How do I make that appear?" She asked, hands on her hips.

"Simply hold out your hand, and it should appear."

She did just tho, and within her hands, appeared a rather large unweildly broad sword; it's weight catching her off guard. She frowned. She never was a fan of broad swords, whishing it was more like a saber or even like her khopesh scimitars. As if hearing her wish, in a flash of blue light the sword transformed to a long thin sabre. The guard was wide, almost braided, adorned with the similar glowing runes as her armor, the grip was comfortable. The blade was long, shimmery and seemed quite sturdy. She tested it out, doing some simple fencing feints and lunges.

"Now this is more like it." She grinned enjoying how easy it was to move it.

"Remarkable, I have never seen the sword of Daylight do that." Nomura shrugged at Blinky's exclamation. "You also seem well versed in using the sword."

"Well, I took fencing classes so I'm no stranger to sword play." She gave an innocent smile.

"TROLLHUNTER!!!" A voice shouted from the other side of the park. A voice she knew very well.

"Uh oh." ARRRGGGH said, looking over her shoulder.

"It's Bular!" Blinky shouted. "Come, we must run!"

Nomura was definitely for that, wishing more than anything the trollhunter's armor had a helmet or a mask. SOMETHING to disguise her face if Bular recognized her she was as good as dead. As if responding to her wish, a helmet surrounded her head and face. She had no time to admire it, as Bular was gaining on the three of them, knocking over benches in his stampede.

"Where are we running?" She shouted.

"To the drain canal, it's where the entrance to Trollmarket is." Blinky responded. 

Bular was right on top of them practically when they finally made it.

"We cannot open the door with him so close. We do not want him to gain access to Trollmarket. You have to distract him Master No--"

"Distract him??" She shouted in alarm, cutting him off from saying her name. "By myself? Can't you help ARRRGGGH?"

The big green troll shook his head, grunting. "Pacifist."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"It will be a pleasure to kill you right where I killed the previous trollhunter, human." Bular said in almost Glee, drawing his swords as he started towards them. 

Nomura looked around the area and got an idea. It was risky, but she had no choice if she wanted to live.

"I have an idea, be ready to do whatever you have to to open that door." And she took off running, leading Bular from the other trolls.

Once she was a good distance from them she turned to face the imposing Gumm-gumm, heart pounding in fear. She drew Daylight and stood ready.

"Centuries of tollhunters and I would have killed two in as many days." Bular gave a menacing grin.

"It seems you're good at math, Bular." Nomura taunted, hoping the armor distorted her voice enough. 

It was now or never for her plan. She saw a signal from the others and took off running, Straight for Bular. 

"You must have a death wish human!" He roared at her.

At the last second, when she readied to jump, she instantly transformed to troll, using the anatomy of her legs to get better lift on the jump. She felt the armor shift with her, keeping all vital parts covered. She tucked into the jump, flipping directly over the evil trolls head, and landing deftly behind him as he stumbled, losing his balance. Before he could regain his footing, she shifted back and ran straight towards Blinky and ARRRGGGH as they opened the portal, she dove in and they followed, closing it moments before Bular could reach it; his frustrated roars and pounding against the wall fading. 

"I can't believe that worked." Nomura stated, breathless from her efforts, sitting at the top of a luminescent staircase.

"How spectacular!" Blinky whooped in joy. "I had no idea humans could jump so high!"

Grateful they did not see her shape shifting, she thought of a quick response, "I took gymnastics as a child."

"Ah, well that definitely came quite in handy. Come now." He lead the way down the stairs. 

What she saw next took her breath away. Thru the cave entrance was a sight to behold, one she wouldn't dream of ever seeing.

"Welcome, to Heartstone Trollmarket."

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to comment if you can! There's more to come, and they will be in separate fics instead of one whole fic because some parts will be darker than others, and I might be less likely to get overwhelmed and abandon it. But note: I've got plans all the way to the defeat of Gunmar :)


End file.
